Monster Box
Monster Box is a Stick Ranger-based game that was released on 29 November, 2013. It features stickmen in Stick Ranger fighting with monsters. The game's main gameplay is to upgrade the stickmen and the monsters. Overview The Monster Box spawns monsters which have to be killed by the stickmen when it is fully charged. The Monster Box takes 1 minute to charge for each spawn, though clicking (and holding) the box will charge the box faster. Players can drag their stickmen to anywhere they desire, while fighting is automatic and stop when stickman is dragged like in Stick Ranger. When the number of monster in the screen reach 1000, the game is over. The game has no winning conditions. Maxing out all stickmen and monster upgrades and collecting $9999999, the maximum money possible, is generally considered completing the game. The timer on the top left corner shows how long the current game session is. It has no effect on the gameplay, although some may use it for speed-runs. The current dimensions of the screen, especally the playable area, are currently unknown. Stickmen Stickmen moves towards monsters and attacks them when they are in range. The game starts with one stickman but more can be bought. The cost for each extra stickmen are $500, $1500, $6000, $30000, $180000 and $1260000. The 8th stickman cost $10000000 and is impossible to obtain as money is capped at $9999999. Stickmen can be upgraded with upgrades. Each stickman can be upgraded 100 times, where each upgrade increases their LV by 1. Currently there are two classes: the Boxer and the Gladiator. Boxer The Boxer attacks with gloves at close range. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by punching. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Ranged Attack: When punching splash damage is dealt to all monsters in range like the Sonic Knuckle in Stick Ranger. Starts at 0 and each LV increases splash AT by 1. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * AT (%): Increases punch AT and splash AT by the specified percentage. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the percentage by 5%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Range: Increases the effective range for dealing splash damage. Starts at 20 pixels and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Half life attack: Gives a chance to deal an AT equal to half of the monster's current LP by punching. Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 1%. Costs $1000 per upgrade. Gladiator The Gladiator attacks with swords. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by the sword. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Chance: Gives a chance for all attacks to deal increased damage. Has no extra effect at percentages beyond 100%. Starts at 10% and each LV increases chance by 3%. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Damage: Increases the extra damage from critical attacks by the specified percentage. Starts at 50% and each LV increases the percentage by 10%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Sword Strike: Each hit produces a wave attack that pierces all monsters and deals the specified damage to them. Starts at 0 and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Strike Range: Increases the distance that the wave attack can travel. Starts at 50 and each LV increases it by 10. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. Monsters The monsters are spawned by the Monster Box. Unlike in Stick Ranger, they do not attack characters at all, but if there are more than 1000 monsters, the game ends in a loss. Monsters can be upgraded 99 times, from LV 1 to LV 100. Upgrading costs for monsters are shared by all upgrades, and all of the costs increase when any of them is bought. There are two types of monsters in the game currently. Green Gel head The Green Gel head has an initial LP of 50 and gives 1 gold when killed. They are spawned in a group of 20 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $50, and each subsequent upgrade cost $10 more. Upgrades * Toughness: Increases LP of monsters by 10 and gold drop by 1 per upgrade. * Pop-up: Increases the number of monsters spawned by the Monster Box each time by 10 per upgrade. * Revival: Gives a 2% chance for killed monsters to revive with full LP per upgrade. The same monster can revive more than once, therefore while beyond 100% there is no more effect, bringing this to 100% will mean an eventual game over screen will be completely unavoidable as the stickmen will not be able to actually bring the monster count down. Yellow Box Snake The Yellow Box Snake costs $100 and spawns at the next spawning after purchase. It has an initial LP of 150 and gives 3 gold when killed, and is spawned in a group of 20 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $100, and each subsequent upgrade cost $20 more. Upgrades * Toughness: Increases LP of monsters by 30 and gold drop by 3 per upgrade. * Pop-up: Increases the number of monsters spawned by the Monster Box each time by 10 per upgrade. * Bound: Gives a 10% chance for each spawned monsters to spawn another monster per upgrade. When the percentage is greater than 100%, all monsters will spawn a second monster and have a chance to spawn a third one. Special Upgrades Special upgrades are upgrades which gives miscellaneous changes to the game. Currently only one special upgrade is available: * Mouse Accelerator: This upgrade increases the rate of charging the monster box by clicking. The rate start at ×4 (15s per spawn), and each LV increases the multiplier by 4. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. Since money is capped at $9999999, the 6th upgrade is impossible to obtain and the maximum rate is thus ×24 (2.5s per spawn). Guides A community guide is available here: Monster Box Build Guide Version history *'Monster Box ver1.3 - 27/12/13' **Mouse Accelerator added. *'Monster Box ver1.2 - 13/12/13' **Class addition (Gladiator). *'Monster Box ver1.1 - 06/12/13' **Monster addition (Yellow Box Snake). Box can be charged by click and hold. Bug fix: skill LV100 freezing. *'Monster Box ver1.0 - 29/11/13' **Game creation. Category:Java games Category:Monster Box